1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of fabricating a photoconductive detector, such as an infrared detector, having increased photoconductive responsivity
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, photoconductive detectors, such as infrared detectors, of small size and of intrinsic material have had responsivities several times less than that predicted by using bulk life time data and the equations of photoconductivity. Increasing the bias or voltage across the photoconductive detectors increased their responsivity up to a limit after which signal levels saturated and responsivity leveled off. Further efforts to increase the responsivity led to the increase of the size of the collecting optics. Increasing the size of the collecting optics had the disadvantage of higher cost, greater size, and increased weight of the infrared detector system. Others in the art determined that for small size detectors extrinsic semiconductor materials might have to be used though they must operate at a substantially lower temperature than could be achieved with intrinsic semiconductor materials.